Matches Can Be Met
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: Has Kai met his match in a girl????? read to find out pairings::Ray/OC and Kai/OC. plz R/R for me.


Galux Phoenix bored of having Tyson running around, yelling his head off searching for more food, decided to write some more fics. So here goes:  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except Caitie and Sarah's details and bit beasts. Ok so don't sue me.  
  
MATCHES CAN BE MET. By Galux Phoenix  
  
Sarah had long, straight brown hair worn out over her shoulders. She was wearing something similar to Ray's but in reds and blacks instead of white and blue. She was extremely pretty and slightly cat like. Waiting out side their favourite bey blade shop for her best friend Caitie to show up. Her bey blade was red and had the Ruby or Fire Cat bit beast in the centre of her blade.  
  
Caitie's hair was long, brown, red, blondish and worn up in a ponytail with a short strip hanging down by her left ear. Her eyes were green behind her glasses piercing and stunning all in one. She was wearing something like Kai's but in shades of purples. Amethyst the Earth Phoenix was the bit beast in her purple and pink bey blade.  
  
They were both 14 years old. Most guys melted under the gazes from these two extremely pretty bladers. Who both belonged to a team called the Elemental Girls.  
  
"I see you turned up Caitie"  
  
"I all ways turn up Sarah, you know that"  
  
**they gave each other a 'long time no see' hug**  
  
"So how have you been?" asked Sarah  
  
"Not bad, yourself?" was Caitie's reply  
  
"Ok"  
  
**they both headed to a small restaurant at the end of the block and sat down at a table in a corner, they put their blades on one side of the table where they refected the light**  
  
"Come on I'm hungry" said a boy about their age wearing brown fingerless gloves, a cap worn backwards and white sock pulled up to his shins.  
  
"I agree with Tyson I'm hungry too" replied Max in orange overalls and blonde hair.  
  
"Whatever" was his response and all that they were going to get out of Kai the cold one of the group.  
  
"Ok then lets eat!" a boy with golden cat like eyes dressed in traditional white Chinese clothing named Ray said.  
  
"Fine with me" replied a younger boy with glasses and a laptop called Kenny. **they filed in and sat down a few tables away from Caitie and Sarah, Kenny opened his laptop and started to talk about the up coming tournament and the host team the Elemental Girl.**  
  
"Hey! Caitie their talking about us."  
  
"I know Sarah. And isn't that my old bit beast Dizzera in that laptop. I'm sure I would recognise her voice anywhere."  
  
"You know I think so, she has that same smart remark attitude" replied Sarah.  
  
"Lets go Sarah"  
  
"Ok Caitie"  
  
** they paid for their food got up and as Caitie walked past Kenny and Dizzi she made a comment**  
  
"My bit beast is called Amethyst and it's strongest attack is Talon Strike not Obliviate you above all should know that Dizzera"  
  
"Sorry Caitie"  
  
"W-Wait!! Caitie is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Dizzi. I'm back!"  
  
"Um.how do you know Dizzi?" asked Kenny  
  
"She was my bit beast. Sarah we're going to stick around for a little while! Is that ok with you guys?"  
  
"Yes" answered Kenny, Ray, Max and Tyson in unison.  
  
**Caitie and Sarah pulled up chairs and sat down**  
  
"How have you been coping in a laptop instead of my old blade?"  
  
"I've been doing ok, you?" asked Dizzi.  
  
"Fine I am the captain of my team the Elemental Girls, we won all of the tournaments we've been in oh you know the usual." Was Caitie's reply.  
  
"Does that mean your undefeated?" spat out Tyson.  
  
"Yes the Elemental Girls have never lost as a team" Sarah answered.  
  
Max and Ray blurt out "No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" replied the girls.  
  
"Then I challenge one of you to a battle!"  
  
"Ok. Sarah do you want to take this one? I had the last one remember, Robert of something I think his name was."  
  
"No you can take him I don't feel like it"  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Max  
  
"You have beaten Robert? The same Robert with the Grifhonian bit beast?" Tyson almost fell of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"No girl is that powerful!"  
  
"Yeah well I am."  
  
**In the hotel bey blade arena.**  
  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Go Amethyst!!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!!"  
  
**Both blades flew in to the dish both bit beasts came out**  
  
"Dragoon Storm attack!"  
  
"Amethyst use Razor Wing attack!"  
  
**The storm that Dragoon made died down**  
  
"No way is that possible!"  
  
"Your even better than Mariah."  
  
"Yes way! And that's not all.**evil grin**Amethyst Obliviate!"  
  
**Her bit beast dive bombed onto Dragoon causing Tyson's blade to slow down until it stoped completely**  
  
"What the-"  
  
**She turned away after her blade flew into her and then went and hi-fived Sarah**  
  
"Not bad."  
  
**Without turning around she new who it was, she then turned looked into his eyes and said**  
  
"Thanks Kai"  
  
**When she looked into his eyes she knew what he craved for. He thought her eyes saw all the way into his soul through his eyes**  
  
**Sarah cut in**  
  
"Um Caitie..."  
  
"What's the matter Sarah?"  
  
"It's 5:30 and we don't have the hotel reservations, Charlie does and she's still in Paris with Becky. So where are we going to say the night?"  
  
"Um you might be able to stay with us if it's ok with Kai."  
  
"Whatever, I don't care."  
  
"Thanks guys, your all pretty cool." Sarah commented to them.  
  
  
  
Caitie's POV:: Now I think about Kai is warm on the inside most people just don't know it, not to mention cute! Caitie what the hell are you thinking?? You don't like guys remember."  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Kai."  
  
Tyson was laughing "All you get out of him is 'humph and whatevers'!"  
  
**She glared at him and shot back.**  
  
"Whatever. You don't understand, you never will."  
  
**He was about to shout something back at her when he realised.**  
  
"She's just like Kai when she does that." He told Sarah.  
  
"I know it's scary!" she remark to him.  
  
  
  
"Wait up Kai!" she yelled at him  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**he just kept on walking she jogged up to him.**  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is so much more to you than the tough guy outer shell that you use to fool people. Can see what you inner most desires are, some you don't even know exist." She whispered so only he could hear it.  
  
"If your so smart then what do I want."  
  
** She looked deep into his eyes it was harder than any other person because his eyes were so .so...empty. It was hard for her to put her finger on.**  
  
"You want perfection."  
  
**Those three simple words stoped Kai in his tracks.**  
  
"No-one has ever been able to see that and we only met a few hours ago!"  
  
"I can see what others don't, the soul."  
  
**Kai started to smile Caitie smiled back. Tyson noticed and almost fell over.**  
  
"Oh my god Kai is smiling!"  
  
**Kai turned then smirked then looked back at Caitie who smiled at him.** "What did I say Tyson."** she grinned evilly.**  
  
**Once back at the hotel Caitie and Kai were talking about how they got there bit beasts on the balcony. Ray and Sarah were talking about cats on the couch. Max and Tyson were mucking around and Kenny was in his room typing with Dizzi.**  
  
"Well my Dronzer has been handed down form generation to generation before it got to me." He told her  
  
"I had Dizzi before Amethyst. I was walking home late one night there was a thunder storm lightning struck a flag pole near me it must a come down and hit my blade that was in my hand then there was a green flash and Dizzi left my blade. I walked home and outside my house their was the Amethyst bit chip. I sort of felt this electrical current flow through me since then I have been able see into peoples hearts and souls, almost read there minds. Oh and sometimes I can use Telecineses."  
  
**She took her blade out of her pocket focused on it until she didn't need her hands to hold it her eyes flashed and it began to spin.**  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's scary sometimes if I really think about it."  
  
**Kai looked up right into her eyes like an invisible bond with her.**  
  
  
  
Kai's POV:: Her eyes are so green I can see how she can read peoples and it is scary! You know she is pretty cute!! Kai!!!!!! He yelled the last part to himself.  
  
  
  
**She could sense what he want even more than perfection.her. He put his hand in hers and squeezed it gently she squeezed back, they smiled at each other.**  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// **Ray and Sarah were talking about the cats they had.**  
  
"I used to have a Tokenise cat called Merlin before I left to join the Bey Breakers." He told her.  
  
"Well I have two Burmese cats called Raffles and Bentley at home waiting for me to come home. I miss them so much."  
  
**He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders.**  
  
Then he then purred "You still have me."  
  
**She purred back and then they embraced each other in a hug.* *  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ "Come one Tyson it's getting late lets go to bed." Max yawned  
  
**Tyson in search of food again.**  
  
"Oh ok Max."(A.N they are not gay.) he replied.  
  
**they both left the room.**  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// **Caitie and Kai are still outside holding hands looking at the city view.** **She looked into his eyes**  
  
**She turn and start to walk inside.**  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Inside, you think it's getting to cold for me out here" she smirked is he opened and closed his mouth.  
  
"You know Kai you could be really warm if you wanted to be." As they walked to the master bedroom.  
  
"Why would I want to be?" regaining his cool.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Ray and Sarah were still on the couch. She looked down at her feet he took her chin in to his hand and brought it up to his eye level he purred then kissed her fully. She relaxed and returned the kiss and purr. She curled up like a cat and nuzzled into his shoulder and fell asleep. He sighed and also closed his eyes.**  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// **They went into the master bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed she sat on the floor leaning against the bed next to where he sat.**  
  
"Hopefully this will persuade you." She put her arms around his neck and brought him down beside her. She then kissed him until he had to come up for air she smirked.**  
  
"Ok now I might be persuaded" he answered her.  
  
"Good." She replied back as she kissed him again but this time deeper than before.  
  
**She stood up walked to the other side of the bed kicked her shoes and took her glasses off and lay down on her side with her back to him he thought she was asleep, she wasn't.**  
  
"I think I've met my match in you Caitie."  
  
"I think I've met my match in you too Kai."  
  
**He wasn't asleep.**  
  
  
  
The end hoped you liked it cya Galux Phoenix. 


End file.
